Tahani Al-Jamil
Tahani Al-Jamil is a principal character in ''The Good Place'', played by Jameela Jamil. Character Tahani Al-Jamil is Pakistani-English. She was born in Pakistan, raised in high society England, and consequently was very well educated. In both her life and afterlife—she is regarded as highly intelligent, a brilliant conversationalist, and a wonderful hostess. One of her most impressive achievements, was raising sixty billion dollars, for a non-profit organization. She claims to have attended an English finishing school, the Hertfordshire School for Expressionless Girls, before studying at Oxford University and the Sorbonne in Paris, France. In The Good Place, she is seen as an overly good person, which makes Eleanor Shellstrop insecure. She frequently name-drops celebrities, implying each one has a personal connection to her. Life In her life she did many good things, but the anguish of being overlooked by her parents and overshadowed by her younger sister Kamilah resulted in a lifelong bitter jealousy. Although her actions were mostly good, her motivations were corrupt which resulted in her being sent to the Bad Place. For being a sophisticated socialite, her death was quite unexpected. When her sister, Kamilah, was being inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame in 2016, Tahani sneaked into the party as a server. After confronting her sister and being told that she was not thought about often, she toppled a statue of her sister, causing it to tip over and fall on her. In the Season 2 finale, Michael goes back in time and pushes Tahani out of the way of the falling Kamilah statue. The near-death experience causes her to change her perception of life. After serving a monk for about a year, she wrote a self-help/autobiographical book titled Get out of the Spotlight. After the dramatic success of her book, Tahani moved to Sydney, Australia to join a social study led by Chidi Anagonye and Simone Garnett at St. John's University. There, she meets Eleanor Shellstrop and Jason Mendoza, other participants of the experiment. After Michael reveals the group's experiences in the afterlife, Janet is forced to take Tahani, Eleanor, Chidi, and Jason into her void, effectively ending their lives on Earth once more. 'Season 1' Tahani appears in Michael's neighborhood. Her soulmate is Jianyu, and she lives next to Eleanor, whose soulmate is Chidi. On her first day in the neighborhood, she hosts a party to welcome everyone to The Good Place. The following day, when Eleanor causes disaster, she offers to help clean up the neighborhood. One day, she brings Eleanor a plant. It is no ordinary plant, either; whenever her relationship with Eleanor decreases, the health of the plant will deteriorate. Later, Eleanor criticizes Tahani and steals her diary, making the plant's health decrease. But one day, Tahani is crying on a couch and is comforted by Eleanor. The plant then grows healthy again. Tahani makes frequent claims about her friendships with famous individuals that seem extremely unlikely, but at least one of these claims regarding a connection to Anderson Cooper is corroborated by a truth-detection device. She over time learns about how to be good person. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * At one point during her life, Tahani was Baz Luhrmann's muse. * Tahani was once asked by Anderson Cooper to co-host Anderson Cooper 360. * Prior to meeting Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani had supposedly never heard of Wal-Mart. * It's possible that she may have unknowingly crossed paths with Chidi Anagonye while studying at the Sorbonne, as Chidi was a tutor there for a time. * In the original casting announcement, the character was named Tessa. * On the surface Tahani appears to be a good, almost perfect person, if not a little self involved. It is because of her strong desire for attention and approval from her parents that caused her to do all her good acts with the wrong motivation, landing her in The Bad Place. * Because all of her good deeds were done out of selfish desire (one-upping her sister and attempting to make her parents proud,) and not of selflessness, her actions did not count towards her final score in life, which lead her to her placement in the bad place created by Michael. * During the first time the group realizes they are in the bad place, Tahani admits that she never really cared whether her actions had helped people or not, or even that they were suffering in the first place. * Her first name means Congratulations and her last name means Beautiful * She died by being crushed to death by a statue of her sister Kamilah. * She was on the cover of a magazine that was next to one Eleanor was reading before her (Eleanor’s) death scene * She has stated that it was her goal to make out with Ryan Gosling at the Met Gala and that she has accomplished that goal more than once. Photos 302tahani.jpg 3tahani.jpg Tahani.jpg Videos Every Celebrity Tahani Has Name-Dropped on The Good Place References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters